The Moment You Returned
by Syren Winchester-Kenobi
Summary: Mr. Gold has long awaited the moment when someone very dear to him would find him in Storybrooke. The only one who held his heart. His Happy Ending. This is a Rumplestiltskin/Mr. GoldxOC story. Enjoy! [Set in Season 1]
1. Prologue: The Vow

**Shira/Rayna is a an original character that I created and own. All other characters belong to ABC's "Once Upon A Time."**

* * *

><p>Rayna ran through the tunnel, her long black cape waving madly behind her. Every now and then, the ground shook and threw her off-balance. But her running increased in speed when it did. She had just heard word of him, locked in a dungeon cell. She had to see him. The bars of the cell became visible at the end of the tunnel. A smile spread on her face and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.<p>

A guard stepped out in front of her. "Halt! My lady, you cannot be here!" He said.

Rayna ignored him, shoving him out of her way as she approached the bars. "Rumplestiltskin!" She called out to the imp-like being in the corner.

At the sound of his name, Rumplestiltskin turned around. "Rayna!" He said, walking up to the bars. "You came."

Rayna reached through and took his face in her hand. The texture of his golden skin was gritty, but she didn't care. "Of course I did." She said softly. "Let me into his cell!" She shouted the order to the guard over her shoulder.

"I can't." He said. "Only Princess Ella can open the cell." The ground quaked for a moment, but it quickly subsided.

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Fine." She backed away from the cell. Her sky-blue eyes glowed as she walked through the bars as if they weren't there. She approached Rumplestiltskin and pulled him into an embrace. "If you can't be free with me, I'll be a prisoner with you."

Rumplestiltskin hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms tightly around the woman. "I thought you had abandoned me." He whispered. "Abandoned me for another man."

"Never. I could never love anyone as much as I love you." Rayna whispered back, tears falling down her cheek. "I saw the curse. It's coming. We don't have much longer left in this world."

"You won't remember me." He told her. "You won't know me. We'll be apart in the cursed world. You won't love me. No more happy endings."

Rayna gently pulled away and looked at Rumplestiltskin through sad, tear-filled eyes. She gently placed her hand over her heart. She pulled a glowing glass rose out of her chest. "Take this." She said, placing it in Rumplestiltskin's hand. "The curse will have no hold on this. It is my heart. And as long as the light is glowing, live with the peace that I will find you." She leaned in and kissed Rumplestiltskin passionately.

Rumplestiltskin accepted the gift and the kiss. He kissed her back with a passion he never thought he had. The shaking of the ground increased and the sound of the dungeon collapsing filled the air. He pulled away and looked into Rayna's eyes. "I love you, My Dearest Rayna." He told her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You are my Happy Ending."

Rayna held him tightly. "And you are mine!" She shouted over the sounds. "I love you, too!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold woke up from his dream. The same dream he had had for many nights before this one. Every day, he awoke with the same sadness, knowing that he was severed from his Happy Ending. He eagerly waited for the day when she would find him. The woman he loved. The woman who held his heart.<p> 


	2. Decision time

**First update! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys! *Props to my good friend Tala Wolfskin for coming up with Ruby's nickname for Shira. She said it in the RP world and it stuck. :D***

* * *

><p><em>Just another day in Storybrooke<em>, thought Shira as she walked to Granny's Diner. The clouds veiled the sun, a cool breeze ran through her honey-blonde hair and the brisk temperature sent a chill down her spine. It was just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. Shira often found herself getting bored with the same routine. She wished something out of the ordinary would happen to her. _But, this is Storybrooke,_She thought. _Nothing happens here._

As she approached the diner, Shira got the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped walking and turned around, looking for the eyes she felt on her. Seeing no one, she turned and walked into the diner. "Hey Rubes!" She greeted the waitress behind the bar with a smile.

Ruby looked up at Shira and smiled back. "Morning Shi-Shi!" She said. "Can I get you the usual latte?"

"No." Shira replied, sitting at the bar. "I want something new. What do you got?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well," She said. "I've been told I can make a mean caramel macchiato." She told Shira, leaning against the bar.

Shira smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll try it. Can you make it to go?" She asked, playing with a gold band on her index finger.

"Still going on job searches?" Ruby asked as she stood upright. "Not going so well?"

Shira rolled her eyes. "Ugh, it's the worst! No one in Storybrooke seems to be hiring. It's getting so irritating!" She laid her head down on the bar.

"I'm sorry, Shi-Shi." Ruby said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Do you want me to put some liquid sunshine in that macchiato?" She teased.

Shira looked up at Ruby and smiled. "No! It's not a very good idea to spike the coffee of a recovering alcoholic."

"It's been like 12 years, Shi-Shi." Ruby joked as she walked away. "If you still think that you're recovering, then you're one messed up 29-year-old!"

"Archie will kill me, Rubes!" Shira shouted after her. "Don't do it!" She shook her head and laughed. Ruby always knew how to get Shira into the worst trouble with her old therapist. But she was always there to help get her out of it. She sighed and started think about what places in Storybrooke would be willing to hire her. Shira knew that the money her parents left her when they died would only last so long. It was time for her to get a job, but her choosy attitude made it difficult. But, there was one shop that she had never tried to apply to. And that place was Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. After receiving many warnings from Archie to stay away from it, she had avoided it like the plague. But there was something about the pawnshop, about Mr. Gold, that drew her in. She didn't fear him like the rest of the residents in Storybrooke did. She was fascinated by him. Entranced by him.

"Shi-Shi?" Ruby said, snapping her fingers in front of the dazed woman.

Shira shook her head and looked at Ruby. "Huh?"

"Your drink is done." Ruby said, setting the coffee in front of Shira. "What's on your mind?"

Shira grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Ruby," She said. "There's one place in Storybrooke I haven't tried yet. I think I'll go there today."

Ruby stood with a confused look on her face. "Where?" She asked. The look Shira gave her told her the answer. "No! Shira Roberts, I forbid you from going there! That guy is crazy! I won't let you!" She scolded her friend.

Shira sighed and took the scolding. "Ruby, I've tried everywhere else." She responded, trying to keep her voice low. "I need to at least try the pawnshop." Ruby didn't answer. Instead, she glared at her. "Ruby, I promise nothing will happen. If he hurts me at all then by all means, incur your wrath upon him. But right now, just give me a little support. Please?" Shira asked, widening her sky-blue eyes and sticking out her lower lip.

Ruby sighed. She had always fallen for Shira's puppy face. "Fine. Go try the pawnshop." She said roughly. "But believe me when I say I don't think it's a good idea. If that asshole tries anything, I swear to God I will kill him."

Shira smiled, grabbed her coffee and got up. "You'll be the first to know if he does. Thanks for the delicious drink!" She said, walking out of the diner. She turned and walked in the direction of the pawnshop. She was happy that Ruby didn't flat out lock her up when she told her. Shira knew that Ruby was more than likely going to tell Archie about her decision. That was a confrontation that Shira wasn't particular excited about but she would have to face the music sometime. As her destination came into view, Shira took a deep breath. _This is it,_ She thought. _No going back_.


	3. The Man In The Pawnshop

**OMG you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry about the wait! My life has been Hell and I lost all confidence in this fanfic. But thanks to the reviews, I got it back! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!**

**I guess I should also add that in this story, Belle doesn't exist. At least, Rumplestiltskin's Belle doesn't. Sorry to all you Rumbelle shippers out there!**

* * *

><p>The little bell on the pawnshop's door rang as Shira walked in. She glanced around at all the items in the front of the shop. Toys, jewels, a few books and some miscellaneous trinkets were placed neatly on the shelves and in the glass cases. Shira's hand brushed against a glass mobile as she looked up and saw a wooden boat suspended above her. <em>Such beautiful items,<em> She thought. _Why would anyone ever want to give these up?_

"Hello," Said a voice from behind her. Shira gasped and turned to see Mr. Gold standing behind the counter. "Forgive me if I startled you," He said, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry about," Shira said, smiling sweetly back at him. "My name is Shira Roberts and I was just wondering if you were hiring at all?" She asked, fiddling with the gold ring on her finger.

Mr. Gold knew that smile only too well and seeing the ring she wore confirmed it. It was her. She'd finally came to him. Seeing her again made his heart leap. She didn't remember him of course but, in due time, she would. He stepped out from behind the counter and approached her. "I wasn't really thinking about hiring anyone, but I'm willing to give you a chance."

Shira quietly exhaled a breath of relief and smiled again at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Gold," She said. "I have my resume with me if you want to see it."

"Of course. Actually, I can interview you now while I look over it. It's a bit easier than sending you home just so I can call you back at a separate time," He said. He knew that wasn't a normal thing to do when hiring someone, but he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Oh. Well, sure. Okay," Shira agreed, a bit surprised by this move.

"Wonderful. Come with me," He said, gesturing towards the back room. She started to move to the back room and Mr. Gold followed behind her. He quickly moved in front of her and held the curtain back so she could enter. When she did, he followed her in and sat at his desk. "So tell me a little about yourself, Miss Roberts," He said, gesturing for her to sit.

Shira nodded her thanks and took a seat across from him. "Well, there's not much to me besides what's on the resume," She started, pulling the resume out of her bag and handing it to him. " I've lived in Storybrooke my entire life, I worked at Granny's Diner for a while but found out that being a waitress is not something i should be doing." She chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

Mr. Gold looked over the resume. "Oh? And why is that, Dearie?"

Shira didn't answer at first. How could she explain the problems she once had? "I would have bad days and on those days, I would sometimes take it out on the customers," She admitted to him.

He set the resume down on his desk and looked up at her. "So you had a problem keeping a hold on your temper?" He inquired.

"Only when intoxicated," She said without thinking, immediately regretting that she did.

He cocked his head at her. "You're an alcoholic?"

"Was," She said. "12 years sober. Unfortunately, I worked at Granny's about a year before I cleaned up," She stopped talking to keep herself from revealing anything else.

"I see," He said, leaning forward slightly in his chair. "Well it's good to hear you have cleaned up," He smiled warmly at her. "So how organized are you, Miss Roberts?"

Shira was a bit surprised. Normally, if she had mentioned that she used to be an alcoholic, it was "Well, thank you for coming in. We'll consider it." But not Mr. Gold. He definitely was different. "I'd like to think that I'm extremely organized," She answered.

"Have you taken inventory before?"

"Yes,"

"Are you good at repairing things? Like sewing and things like that?

"Yes. Doing that is actually a hobby of mine," She told him with a smile.

"Really? Might I ask who taught you?" He asked.

Shira shrugged. "No one did, honestly. I just kind of always... Knew it."

Mr. Gold nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "I see. Well, Miss Roberts, I think I could use the extra help around here. When do you think you could start?"

Shira smiled brightly. "Whenever you want me to."

"Is the day after tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all! Thank you so much, Mr. Gold! I promise you will not be sorry!" She stood and held her hand out for him to shake.

Mr. Gold also stood. He took her hand in his own but instead of shaking it, he kissed it softly. Her skin seemed to be just as soft as he remembered. "I'm sure I won't be. Until then, Shira." He smiled and released her hand.

Shira couldn't help but blush at the gesture. No one had ever done that to her before. The way he said her name was different as well. Almost as if it meant something to him. She stood there a moment, staring at him. She blinked a couple times and shook out of her daze. "Well, um, I guess I'll, uh, see you then," She stuttered, letting her hand fall to her side and turning to leave. Forgetting quickly about the kiss to her hand, Shira walked away smiling. Now all she had to do was prepare for her new job.

Mr. Gold was also smiling as Shira left. Not because his workload was going to be lighter with her around, but because after a lifetime of waiting, she'd found him. His dearest love had returned.


	4. The Enchantress

The old woman walked up to the castle gates, shivering form the cold. Grasped in her hand was a rose, not even in full bloom. The old woman reached out with her wrinkled hand and gently pushed the gates open. She walked into the courtyard, shutting the gates behind her, and walked up to the large castle doors. She knocked on them as loud and as strong as she could with her feeble fist.

A young butler opened the door and immediately his eyes fell on the beggar woman. "Please, sir," The woman said her voice raspy and deep. "I wish t'see the Prince. I 'ave nowhere else t'go," She pleaded.

The butler bowed slightly after the woman finished. "Wait here a moment," He told her as he scurried off.

She stood and waited patiently. Out of nowhere, the Prince's voice roared from the other room. "Who dares to disturb me this night?!" He yelled. The stomping of his feet followed shortly after. The Prince approached the door. A young and handsome man, dressed in his fine dinner clothes, he stood glaring at the woman. "What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"Please, Your Majesty," The woman said to the Prince. "The night is very cold and need a place t'stay. I 'ave no 'ome nor do I 'ave any family," She held the rose out to him. "I 'ave nothin' but this rose. I will give it t'you in return for a warm bed t'sleep in for the night."

The Prince looked at the rose, then looked at the beggar woman and sneered. "Away from me, hag!" He shouted at her. "You disrupt my evening meal, ask me for a bed to sleep in and all you have to offer me is a rose?! I don't want to see your hideous face around here anymore!" He mocked her. He pointed his finger at the gates. "Take your rose and leave my sight!" He ordered the old woman.

She hadn't reacted to his shouting or insults at all. She just stood there and stared at him. When he had finished, they stood in silence for the moment. "Is this your answer t'a call for 'elp?" She asked him. She held the rose out to him again. "Don't be deceived by appearances. True beauty is found within," She told the Prince.

"I'll give you one last chance, old woman," He said coldly. "Get out of my sight!" he turned and walked away.

"Very well," The old woman said in reply. The Prince froze and looked at her for the sound of her voice had changed. It no longer sounder deep and raspy. It sounded like that of an angel singing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

The ugliness of the old woman had been replaced by beauty. Her grey eyes were now the color of the sky on a sunny spring day. Her short silver hair grew and became like golden honey. Her lips were apple red and her skin was like that of a porcelain doll. Rayna stood there, her green dress flowing in the wind. The rose had started to bloom and it glowed and shimmered in her hands.

When the Prince saw her, he was in awe. "The Enchantress," He mumbled under his breath. He lowered his head. "I've only heard tales of your beauty," He told her, hoping to charm her. "But now, as you stand before me—"

"You have a cold heart, young Prince," Rayna interrupted, unswayed by his charm. "I came to you in the form of a desperate beggar and you turned me away and insulted me because of my appearance and my gift to you. This cruelty cannot go unpunished," She said to him.

The Prince fell to his knees at Rayna's feet. "Please!" He begged. "Please, Enchantress, forgive me! Had I know it was you, I would have let you in! Please, take pity on me!"

"Pity?" Rayna repeated, almost mockingly. "Why should I give you pity when you don't give it to those in need? You care for nothing but yourself. I see no love in your heart," She held her hand over the Prince. Her sky-blue eyes glowed as she cast her spell. "Your punishment is to live as the beast you have become. And a beast you'll remain until you've learned to love another and have earned their love in return. And every servant and every resident of this castle shall be transformed and share in your misery since they have done nothing to stop you."

The Prince yelled in pain as he transformed. His clothes ripped to shreds as his form grew larger. Thick, brown and coarse fur covered his body. Sharp claws replaced his hands and feet. A snout grew on his once handsome face, razor-sharp fangs took the place of his teeth. Large ram-like horns grew out of his head. The Beast looked at Rayna with his piercing blue eyes and roared ferociously at her.

Rayna wasn't frightened by his roar. She didn't move or flinch at all. She held the shimmering rose out to him. "You have until the last petal falls. If it does and you haven't learned to love, the spell will never be broken and you will remain a Beast forever. Protect the rose with your life. For if it is destroyed, all hope will be lost."

The Beast snarled at the rose, but took it from her anyway. "Leave me!" He shouted at Rayna, his voice now deep. The inhabitants of the castle were scattered in the background, staring in horror at what their master, and themselves, had become.

Rayna stared at the Beast, then turned and walked to the middle of the courtyard. "Your time begins now, Beast," She said to him. With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared from the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Rayna walked through the forest to her small cottage, hidden deep in the trees so no one would find her. Being the Enchantress, many people would look for her with a desire to use her magic for their own reasons. Rayna despised that, looking at her powers as something to be used on those who deserve or truly need them. So she hid herself from them.<p>

As she approached her cottage, she saw a light coming from inside and smoke coming from the chimney. _Odd,_ she thought to herself. _ I put the fire out before I left._ She pulled a dagger out of her boot and went up to the door. Opening it quickly, she burst inside with her dagger ready to defend herself. But it was empty. Confused, she lowered her dagger and stepped further inside. _Perhaps I did forget to put it out._

"Quite a display of magic, Dearie," A voice came from behind her. She spun around and swung the dagger in order to hit the intruder. Only to have her wrist caught and held tightly. Her eyes fell upon Rumplestiltskin, who grinned darkly at her. "And quite a display of spirit."

"Let me go," She said abruptly, trying to pull her wrist away from his iron grip. "Let me go and get out. I have no business with you."

Rumplestiltskin merely laughed and twisted her wrist, pulling her face-to-face with him. "Everyone has business with me, Dearie."


	5. Rumplestiltskin's Offer

**_Sorry for the absence, Mishamigos. GISHWHES and other outside problems kept me from updating. But here be the next installment! Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Rayna tried to pull away but his grip on her wrist was too tight. "Let me go, imp." Let me go or you'll pay." She demanded.<p>

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "This rose has sharp thorns!" Rayna lifted her other hand to strike him but her grabbed it as well, walking forward and pinning her against the wall. "Now, now. Play nice."

"I'm through playing." Rayna said, the irises of her sky blue eyes glowing and staring into Rumplestiltskin's eyes. "Let me go. Now."

As he locked eyes with her, Rumplestiltskin's eye began to glow the same color as Rayna's. The air filled with the illusion of soft and enticing music as her command echoed in his head. He was compelled to obey her, his grip on her wrist beginning to loosen. But he couldn't let her have control of him. His mind began to fight against her alluring power. "You… Will… Not… Control… Me…" He said, his words seeming almost too heavy to say as her command echoed louder. "No!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, breaking free of her spell and tightening his grip again while forcing the Enchantress to her knees.

Rayna cringed and whimpered slightly, her wrists beginning to hurt as she fell. "What do you want?!" She cried out, the glow in her eyes dying down.

"A deal, of course." He said, towering over her. "Now, if I let go, will you behave?" He asked, much like he was talking to a child. Rayna hesitated a moment before nodding. "Good." He said, letting go of her wrists and moving to take a seat across the room.

"What is this deal you want?" Rayna asked as she rubbed her sore wrists, staying on the ground away from Rumplestiltskin.

"Merely to help you." He said, eyeing her.

"Help me?" She repeated incredulously. "What makes you think I need help?"

"You're tired. Tired of doing these things for people and not doing anything for yourself, dearie."

"You don't know me at all."

"I know you better than you think I do, Rayna."

Rayna froze. No one besides her parents and her two close friends knew her true name. "How to you know my name?" She asked, staring dumbfounded at the imp.

"Like I said, I know you better than you think I do. I want to offer you a way out."

"What's in it for you?" She asked him.

"That depends on if you're interested." He said.

"I'm not." She spat, glaring at him.

Rumplestiltskin made a pouting face, standing up out of the chair he was sitting in. "Then it really doesn't matter. I just wanted to help you."

Rayna hesitated a moment before speaking again. "I don't need help."

"Yes you do." Rumplestiltskin said, walking over to her and putting on a soft expression. "You want love. You give love out freely to other people and yet no one ever gives you love. I can do that. I can give you love."

"I see your heart." Rayna said, her eyes brimming with tears at the truth of his words. "It's made of stone. You're incapable of love."

"And you don't believe hearts can change?" He asked, reaching out to run his figure along her jawline gently.

She stared at him for a moment, his cold touch sending a shiver through her. Was it possible to change his heart? Rayna was suspicious of his true intentions but, he was right. She longed to love and be loved in return. Was she willing to risk making that deal with him? She opened her mouth to speak but he moved his finger to her lips.

"Think about it, dearie." He said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Just come and find me with your answer when you are ready." With that, Rumplestiltskin turned and walked out.

Rayna sat on the floor after he left for a couple hours, considering his offer. She didn't want to admit that he was right but he was. She did crave what others have. Rumplestiltskin had quite the reputation for being tricky and untrustworthy. But the way he spoke and looked at her sparked the feeling that she could change him. And if he could change, then so could she. "I must be out of my mind." She said to herself as she walked out to search for Rumplestiltskin.


	6. First day

Shira woke up an hour before she had to go to work just to prepare for the day. Mr. Gold had already hired her but there was no harm in dressing to impress. She showered and blow dried her long, honey-blonde hair once she was out. Just as she started curling her hair, Shira's phone rang. She reached over and looked at the caller ID. _**Ruby.**_ "Hello?" she answered, doing her best to talk on the phone and curl her hair at the same time.

"Don't suppose there's any way I can talk you out of this?" Ruby asked on the other end. "There's still time to make up with Granny and get your old job back here at the diner."

"Rubes come on. You and I both know she won't let me work there after that last stunt I pulled," Shira remarked, shuddering to remember how she came into work shitfaced drunk and cussed out every single person in the diner. Ruby's grandmother included.

"I just don't trust that guy around you."

"You don't trust anyone around me," she said, almost finishing up with her hair. "Look, I appreciate you watching out for me but I'm not a child. I can handle myself."

She heard her friend sigh, almost picturing the oh-so-famous Ruby eye roll. "Alright, if you're sure. I'll be just a text away, okay?"

Shira smiled. "Okay. Ta-ta for now, Rubes," she said before hanging up the phone. She finished getting ready shortly after her phone call, making sure to apply just a little bit of make-up to bring out her sky blue eyes a bit more. After she decided on her white v-neck shirt and black jeans, she made herself some Earl Grey tea to-go and left her house.

As she walked to the pawnshop, her heart was going a thousand miles a minute. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just a job; there was nothing to be nervous about. Maybe it was because she was going against Archie's wishes by even stepping foot near the pawnshop. Maybe because it was her first job where she wasn't struggling with her alcoholism. Or, maybe it was because she was going to be working in a secluded pawnshop with Mr. Gold. Yeah, it was definitely that.

Shira came up to the pawnshop, almost turning around and going home out of sheer nervousness. "Just calm down and go inside," she told herself, taking an uneasy breath and going inside. "Mr. Gold?" she called out when she didn't see the owner in the front of the shop.

Mr. Gold was sitting in the back room, trying to repair one of the old and broken clocks when he heard the bell ring. When it was Shira's voice that rang out, he smiled a little and set his tools down so he could go greet her. Once he stepped out of the back room and saw her, his smile brightened. "Good morning, Shira."

"Good morning," she said, smiling back. "I hope my outfit is alright. I didn't know if you had a dress code or something."

"It's fine for today," he said, leaning on his cane. "But in the future, I'll ask you to remember not to wear a shirt that is as low-cut as that. It might be distracting to any customers that come in."

Shira felt her cheeks start to blush, unsure if it was because she felt foolish for not asking about a dress code or because the first thing Mr. Gold noticed when she walked in was her chest. "Uh, yeah. S-Sure," She stuttered, trying to keep herself from blushing. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

Mr. Gold merely held up his hand. "It's alright. No harm done," he said with a smile, noticing a partially hidden tattoo over her heart in the shape of a pink rose. He tensed ever so slightly, his memory of the other world beginning to reel. "You didn't strike me as a tattoo type of woman," he commented, gesturing a finger at the tattoo.

Shira looked down at the image before turning away to set her purse and travel mug of tea on the counter. "I'm not," she replied, her voice quiet.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, why do you get it?"

A feeling of shame washed over Shira as she sighed. "It used to be a birthmark, shaped much like a rose. My parents loved it and always said that it made me unique," she told him, her voice still quiet. "On one of my less-than-sober days after they were gone, I looked in the mirror and decided it was ugly. So I went to the tattoo parlor and told them to do it," she said, looking over at Mr. Gold. "I didn't want to look at it and be reminded of my parents."

Mr. Gold listened, watching her with a solemn expression. Her life certainly didn't sound like an easy one. "What happened to your parents?" He asked her quietly.

Shira didn't answer. Her eyes closed momentarily before she mustered up a smile and put the walls up over her emotions. "So what would you like me to do around here?" She asked, avoiding his question.

He watched her a moment longer before turning away. "If you could," he said, moving towards the back room. "Sweep up the floor and manage in here while I finish up some repairs back here."

"Will do, Mr. Gold," she replied, moving to look for the broom.

"For the record," Mr. Gold commented as he turned to look at her, standing in the doorway of the back room. "I think it's a beautiful piece of art. Roses suit you very well."

Shira regarded him for a long moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Thank you," she responded. "Truly."

Mr. Gold smiled back and without saying another word, turned and walked into the back room. Shira stared at the doorway where he had stood even after he had left. She was almost confused by him. The other people who lived in Storybrooke had always said that he was a man that wasn't to be trusted. A man that was wicked and tricky. But the man she had just interacted with seemed the exact opposite. _Perhaps he's just misunderstood_, Shira thought to herself as she grabbed the broom and began cleaning the front room of the pawnshop.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed by and it was proving to be a slow day. Shira thought that the pawnshop would have lots of customers but, she was wrong. People only seemed to show up when they needed something that they knew Mr. Gold could get them. It was odd but Shira didn't really pay it any mind. Instead, she sat in a chair behind the counter with her sketchbook, drawing the items she saw around the pawnshop.<p>

Drawing was Shira's favorite hobby. Archie had suggested it to her in one of her therapy sessions when the alcohol withdrawals were getting to her. Once she started, she couldn't stop. It was a peaceful hobby to have. She would often go and sit in the park, drawing anything and everything she saw whether it be a single bird or the whole scenery of the park. She had drawers full of filled sketchbooks back at her house, each page of them filled with her drawings. She added color to some of them but she mostly preferred to keep it black and white. It seemed to be more elegant in Shira's eyes.

For the past half hour, she was working on drawing the little glass mobile sitting on the counter across from her, making sure to add all the intricate detail of it before finishing and turning to a blank page.

"You're quite good," Mr. Gold's voice came from behind her.

Shira gasped a little, jumping a little in her chair before shutting her sketchbook and standing. "I didn't hear you come in," She said, expecting him to be mad that she wasn't doing anything.

He chuckled a little and shook his head, stepping out from behind the counter. "You're not in trouble, Shira. It's quite alright," he stated, turning to her. "It does get rather slow around here, I'm afraid." His eyes traveled down to the sketchbook clutched in her hands. "Do you mind if I have a look?" He asked, gesturing his hand towards it.

She smiled a little and set it on the counter, gently pushing it towards him. "No, go right ahead."

Mr. Gold carefully opened the book up to the first page and began to carefully flip through it, Shira watching him anxiously. Each and every one of the pictures in it was breathtaking. The detail, the graceful strokes of her pencil, all of it was beautiful. "How long have you been drawing?" He asked, unable to tears his eyes away. "This is wonderful work!"

Shira's face lit up. "A couple of years. I've got things I need to improve on but practice makes perfect."

"I already see perfection in these drawings," he said, briefly glancing up at her before looking back down.

She felt her cheeks blush a little and her heart gave a small involuntary leap at his words and, more to her surprise, his glance at her. _No, heart! What are you leaping for? Don't do that! He's your boss!_ She scolded herself.

Mr. Gold stopped on a page that had a drawing of a rather fierce looking beast on it. "What is this from?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I once had a dream about that beast," she answered, looking down at the drawing. "He was a man one second and then I held my hand over him and that's what he became." She fiddled with the gold ring on her finger, hoping that didn't sound as crazy as she thought it did.

"Ah, I see. You know," he said, shutting the sketchbook. "It's been said that dreams are memories of another life. Do you believe it's true?" He asked as he locked eyes with Shira, pushing the sketchbook back towards her.

Shira gazed back, her hand resting on her sketchbook and dangerously close to the tips of Mr. Gold's fingers. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of the bell on the pawnshop's door ringing. Mayor Regina Mills stepped inside, her cool eyes fixed on Shira.

"Well, well, well," she said, walking up to the counter. "Shira Roberts. This is the last place I'd expect to see you. I thought you'd be hanging around the liquor store."

Shira visibly tensed up, her eyes angry as she put on an obviously forced smile. "Always a pleasure to see you, Mayor Mills," she replied, clearly meaning the exact opposite.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" Mr. Gold stepped in, sensing the tension between them.

Regina looked over at him, her demeanor unchanged. "I need to speak with you," she answered, looking back over at Shira. "Alone."

Shira didn't move, though Regina's look was enough to freeze the hottest layer of Hell. She looked over at Mr. Gold, waiting for him to say something.

"You may take a lunch break if you want, Ms. Roberts," He said, nodding softly at her.

It was then that Shira grabbed her sketchbook and walked out from behind the counter, grabbing her purse and leaving the pawnshop.

Regina watched Shira as she left, turning to Mr. Gold once they were alone. "Since when did you decide to hire someone else?" she asked, clearly displeased.

"Since when is it any of your business?" He retorted.

"Since I run this land, Rumplestiltskin," she hissed at him. "You're playing a very dangerous game right now, having her around."

Mr. Gold glared slightly at her. "Am I? I don't recall you giving me rules to live by," He said, anger flashing briefly in his tone. "It's none of your affair, Regina."

Her answering glare practically put the term "if looks could kill" to shame. "This is your one and only warning. There will be severe consequences to be paid if she remembers," she told him in a dangerously quiet tone, turning and walking out of the pawnshop.

Mr. Gold knew that Regina was not one to be trifled with but he didn't care. All he wanted was for his Dearest Love to return. All he wanted was his happy ending. But he would never forgive himself if Shira got hurt in the process. With a heavy sigh, he turned and walked into the back room, sitting in silence with his head in his hands.


	7. A Dull Ache

Shira walked to Granny's Diner, mutter profanities about Mayor Mills the entire way. She couldn't remember a time that she had ever liked Regina but it had gotten much worse over the years as she grew up. Of course, Regina had never given any reason for Shira to like her. She was always cold-hearted and downright petty to Shira. "Heartless cow," Shira mumbled as she stormed inside the diner and sat at the bar.

It wasn't too long before Ruby came up beside her. "Rough first day?" The waitress asked as she regarded her friend with empathy.

"Does Regina Mills always have to be such a bitch?" Shira growled in response.

"Hey, lower your tone, Shi-Shi. We got young ears on the premises," Ruby replied, gesturing her head towards a table where Henry Mills was sitting with his book. "He hears you and tells Regina, you'll be in deep trouble."

Shira glanced over at Henry. He seemed too engrossed in that book of his to hear anything that was going on around him. Shira didn't know Henry all that well but from the little interaction they did have, she thought he was a neat kid. How he managed to put up with Regina 24/7 was beyond Shira. "He's got more patience than I do. I would have lost my mind if I had to live with her."

"What did she do this time?"

"Insulted me in front of Mr. Gold. God, what is her problem?"

"She probably has several problems," Ruby commented, taking a seat next to her. "But I don't think you're one of them. I think she just naturally hates people."

"It's a wonder how she became mayor," Shira said dryly, mumbling more profanities under her breath.

"Shira, have you ever thought that maybe the reason she doesn't respect you is because you don't respect her?"

Shira laughed sardonically and looked at Ruby incredulously. "I can't believe you're defending her!"

"I'm not defending her," Ruby said. "I'm just saying if you want respect, you gotta give respect."

Shira's eyes went cold as she looked away. "She's given me no reason to respect her," she said bitterly.

"What happened to your parents wasn't her fault."

"But she sure as Hell didn't help give them justice."

Ruby started to reply but instead fell silent. After a moment, she sighed. "You want something to eat?" She asked.

Shira nodded. "Surprise me," she responded quietly.

Ruby put her hand on her friend's shoulder before walking off. Shira sat in silence as Ruby walked off. Her heart was heavy with the feeling of pain that she knew only too well. She used to dull the pain with any alcohol she could get her hands on. But now, there was nothing to make it lessen. She closed her eyes to try to shove her feelings aside but it was no use. She had to live with the ache in her heart.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A girl's voice rang out and Shira opened her eyes to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Shira did her best to smile at the girl. "Yeah, I'm okay," she answered. "I'm just having a rough morning, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do?" The girl asked, sitting down next to Shira.

"No, sweetie. I'll be okay," She assured her, still smiling.

The girl nodded and smiled back. "I'm Paige. Paige Grace," she said, holding out her hand.

"Shira Roberts," She said, shaking Paige's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Paige said, her smile brightening. "I like your tattoo. It's pretty."

Shira couldn't help but keep smiling at Paige's kindness. It was refreshing and it made her feel better. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

"What do you do here, Ms. Roberts?" Paige asked.

"Please, call me Shira. I work over at the pawnshop," Shira replied.

Paige gasped. "And you're not afraid of Mr. Gold?" She questioned, wonder in her eyes.

Shira shook her head. "Nope. Not even a bit."

"Wow," she responded. "You're really brave."

Shira leaned towards her in a playful way. "_He_ should be more afraid of _me_," she whispered, earning a grin and a giggle from Paige.

"Paige!" A woman shouted. Shira could only assume it was Mrs. Grace by the way she glared at Shira, walking over and taking Paige gently by the wrist to pull her away. "Let's go."

Shira only heard mumbling as she left but she managed to catch the words "bad influence" from Paige's mother. _Instant mood killer_, Shira thought to herself as Ruby came back with a plate of food. "When will I stop being a pariah?" She asked her friend.

"When someone else starts being a pariah," Ruby quipped, winking teasingly at Shira. Shira tried to keep from smiling but failed hopelessly as she chuckled and ate her lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Shira began to walk back to the pawnshop. Her mood had improved since her little talk with Paige and Ruby being Ruby but there was still a dull ache in her chest. The memory of her parents always brought that feeling along and nothing seemed to ever make it go away. She had learned to live with it since becoming sober but some days were just worse than others.<p>

As Shira neared the door to the pawnshop, she felt eyes on her and she froze. She had felt someone watching her the day Mr. Gold had hired her but this time, she saw someone watching her in the reflection of the pawnshop door. She slowly turned to see who it was and locked eyes with a man across the street, leaning against a lamppost. Shira felt her stomach turn uncomfortably inside her.

The man was tall and not too hard on the eyes if Shira did say so herself. He wore a long black overcoat with his hands in his pockets and a scarf around his neck. His dark brown hair was short and messy but fashionably so. His face held no expression as Shira stared back at him. But after a moment, he smiled at her. Shira's stomach turned again. His smile was unsettling, bordering on creepy, and Shira didn't return the gesture. She just watched him, a sickly sense of panic washing over her.

But the man didn't move any closer to her or the pawnshop. Instead, he pushed himself off the lamppost and walked away. Shira let out a breath of relief and walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late," she said to Mr. Gold, who was watching her from behind the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a slight look of concern on his face. "You were standing at the door for quite a long moment."

Shira nodded and walked towards the counter. "There was this really creepy guy standing on the other side of the street watching me. He's gone now, though."

Mr. Gold glanced out the door and nodded. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, just stared," she answered, shuddering slightly.

"Hm. I'll look into it."

"Don't bother. It's really not a big deal—"

"I want you to be safe, Shira," Mr. Gold said softly, cutting her off. "If something should happen to you…" He trailed off, lowering his gaze.

Shira didn't know how to react to that. He seemed so genuinely concerned for her and yet, he barely knew her. But there was something hidden beneath the concern. To Shira, it almost sounded like regret. Whatever it was, Shira's heart began to pound and she didn't understand why.

"Forgive me," Mr. Gold said, looking back up as his expression changed back into his calm and collected demeanor. "I've forgotten myself."

Shira shook her head softly, her heart still racing. "It's okay," she said quietly.

"Would you mind managing out here? I have to finish fixing a clock for a customer."

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Good. Thank you, Shira," He said with a smile as he turned to go to the back room without another word.

As the hours passed by, Shira sat behind the counter and thought quietly to herself. She had her sketchbook opened in front of her but she couldn't seem to focus. All she could think about was the way Mr. Gold was behaving. It didn't make any sense. She had never had any interactions with him before she took this job and yet he seemed to act as if he's known her for years. Nothing added up in Shira's mind. And yet, she couldn't help but find it sweet how concerned he was for her. It had been a while since someone other than Archie or Ruby showed such care for her. A small smile formed on her lips as she replayed the scene over and over in her head.

Mr. Gold's footsteps sounded from the back room and Shira looked up as he came out, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late," he said, lowering his watch and looking at Shira. "And if you're being followed by someone, I'd rather you walk home while it's still light."

Shira smiled and nodded. "Okay," She said, standing up. "You sure you won't need me?"

"I'm sure," he answered with a small smile. "Rarely does anyone come after seven anyway."

"Alright," Shira said, gathering up her stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Gold."

"Until then, Ms. Robert."

She smiled and started walking towards the door. But before she reached it, she stopped. "Hey, um," she started to say, turning to look at him. "Do you maybe want to have dinner with me at some point? I want to repay you somehow for hiring me."

Mr. Gold blinked, a little surprised at this offer. "Do you ask all of your bosses to dinner or am I merely special?" He teased, smiling.

Shira laughed and blushed, suddenly feeling awkward for asking. "No, I just want to show my thanks, that's all," she answered.

Mr. Gold regarded her softly before nodding. "I'd love to."

Shira smiled brightly. "Alright. Let's talk more tomorrow."

"As you wish," he said, smiling back. "Goodnight, Shira."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold," She said, turning and walking out.

Her heart was racing once again as she walked home. She and Mr. Gold were going to have dinner sometime and she was already a nervous wreck. She knew it was just dinner but her mind kept bringing the word "date" to her head."Calm down," she said to herself. "It's not a date. It's just dinner. That's all. Just dinner."


	8. An Old Friend

Rayna walked through the forest, her mind-set on finding Rumplestiltskin. She knew it was crazy and, for lack of a better word, completely stupid but something in her told her to do it. There was a still small voice in her head just repeating "what if…" situations. What if she could change his heart? What if she could teach him to love? What if, what if, what if? She couldn't resist it. She had to try. The only problem was finding the master of deals. Having been born and raised in the woods, Rayna knew them like the back of her hand. But she never had a need to use Rumplestiltskin's services so she never sought him out. But even if she couldn't find his home, she knew someone who could help her.

The moon was high in the sky when Rayna came upon the small cottage that resided near where she lived. The smoke rising from the chimney told her that someone was still awake so she approached the door and knocked softly. At first, she heard nothing coming from inside the house. _Maybe he is asleep_, she thought to herself as she turned to walk away. But not a moment after she did, footsteps came up to the door and unlocked it. She turned back around as it slowly opened and revealed Jefferson.

"Hello, Bright Eyes," he said, greeting her with a friendly smile.

Rayna returned the smile, stepping forward and giving him a hug. "Hello, old friend," she said. Jefferson was the only friend Rayna had. She had met him and his daughter shortly after the disappearance of his wife. Of course, Grace was only a small baby then but Rayna had been close to the two ever since.

Jefferson hugged her back, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go. "It's been a while. Grace and I have missed you."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" She remarked, still smiling softly. "Is Grace around?"

"I just tucked her in," he answered, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "She was out like a light."

"I'll visit her another time," Rayna said, lowering her hood off her head. "Right now, I need your help."

Jefferson nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as a cold breeze blew. "Of course," he said. "Anything you need."

"I need the location of someone."

He looked worried for a moment. "You know I'm out of that business."

Rayna shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that. The hat can stay hidden," she said, watching Jefferson relax a little. "I need to find someone and you know where he might be."

Jefferson regarded her for a long moment before realization hit him. "No," he said, turning away. "No, no, no."

"Jefferson, please," Rayna pleaded. "Just tell me where he's living."

"Why?" Jefferson questioned, turning to face her with a frown on his face. "You never needed his services before. Why now? Where is this need coming from?"

Rayna shrunk back. She didn't want to admit anything to anyone, especially Jefferson. "My business is my own. Please, I just need this one thing and I'll be out of your hair."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" Jefferson said, almost too softly to be heard. "Ray, I lost my wife because of him. I'll be damned if I lose my best friend to him too… I just… I can't." He said, turning away again.

The Enchantress regarded him with a soft expression. After a moment of silence, Rayna stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "You won't lose me, my friend. I'm stronger than I may seem. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."

Jefferson remained quiet with his back to Rayna. She almost thought he was going to deny her again and turn to leave. But instead, he sighed and faced her again. "All right," he agreed with a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "But you owe me one."

Rayna smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Jefferson," she said. "I really appreciate this."

"I'm not doing this for charity. Like I said, you owe me one," he retorted with a smirk.

She chuckled a little. She knew he was teasing her but she also knew Jefferson well enough to see that he was covering up his true feelings about the situation. She had considered looking at his heart to see but knew she would only regret doing so. "All right then," she said, trying to keep the mood light. "I'll owe you."

"Atta girl," the hatter replied, turning to walk into his cottage followed by Rayna. He went off to his chest in the corner and opened it, looking through it as Rayna watched out the window. It was a beautiful night but Rayna found a hard time taking pleasure in it given the nature of her business. Still, there was a certain peace that came with seeing the moonlight shine through the trees that helped to settle her nerves.

"Papa?" A tired voice came from behind Rayna. She turned to see Grace, rubbing her eyes and walking out of her bed.

"Did we wake you, Little One?" Rayna asked with a smile.

Once Grace saw her she smiled sleepily. "Rayna!" She exclaimed, walking over and hugging her. "I've missed you!"

Rayna hugged her back tightly. "I've missed you too, Grace."

"What are you doing here so late?" Grace asked, pulling back and cocking her head.

"I'm going on a little trip and I needed directions from your father," Rayna answered.

"You're not going away forever, are you?" she asked, a worried look crossing her face.

Rayna didn't answer at first. She didn't know the answer. Rumplestiltskin had never said that she wouldn't be allowed to see her friends but the man was a trickster. Nevertheless, Rayna shook her head. "No, my dear," she answered. "I won't be gone forever."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll tell you what," she said, walking over to Grace's nightstand and grabbing her little brass hand mirror. Rayna's eyes glowed as she gently blew on the mirror, a small ripple of magic rolling on the glass before returning to normal. "If you're ever lonely or if you miss me terribly, you can call me with this mirror. No matter where I am and no matter what I'm doing, I'll always answer." She smiled and held the mirror out to Grace. "I promise."

Grace smiled back and took the mirror, holding it close to her heart. "I love you, Rayna."

Rayna blinked away tears as she pulled Grace in for one more hug. "I love you too, Little One." After a moment, she pulled away and kissed Grace's head. "Until we meet again," she said as she stood and walked outside.

"I'll be back to tuck you in again in a minute," Jefferson told Grace before following Rayna outside. He held out a rolled piece of parchment to her. "The directions you need are written here."

Rayna nodded and took the parchment. "Thank you again, Jefferson."

Jefferson nodded and looked at the ground. "Instead of owing me, I want you to make me a promise."

"What promise?" she asked him, tucking the parchment into her cloak.

"Promise me," he began, looking back up at her. "That this won't be the last time Grace and I see you."

Rayna sighed softly, looking at her hands before nodding and looking back up at Jefferson. "I promise."

A genuine smile spread across Jefferson's features. "Good," he said, opening his arms and hugging her. "Then I'll see you later, Bright Eyes."

The Enchantress hugged him back, laughing at his nickname for her. "Until then, my friend," she said, pulling away and disappearing into the forest.

As Jefferson watched her walk away, his smile slowly faded. Though Rayna was very good at keeping her promises, there was a sick feeling in his stomach telling him that this was one promise she wasn't going to be able to keep.


	9. The Deal

Rayna walked through the forest, the parchment that Jefferson gave her clutched in her hand. She had to hand it to Rumplestiltskin. She always thought her home was hard to find, but the master of deals had proved her wrong. His house seemed near impossible to get to. Nevertheless, she persevered and after what seemed like an eternity, she made it. Dawn was on approached as she stepped up the gates of Rumplestiltskin's home and pushed them open. They made a loud squeaking noise but with a flick of her wrist, they were silenced by her magic. "You're welcome, Rumplestiltskin," she muttered to herself as she started up the walkway.

"I didn't ask you to fix my gates," Rumplestiltskin said from behind her. Rayna nearly screamed from surprise. Rumplestiltskin merely laughed.

Rayna let out an exhale as her heart calmed down. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Enchantress," Rumplestiltskin said with a roll of his eyes, walking past her. "Your heart is still beating."

"No thanks to you," she mumbled, lowering the hood of her cloak off her head.

"I must congratulate you," he said, ignoring her mumbling. "Not just anyone can find my humble home." He turned on his heel to look at her. "How did you come to find me? I'm assuming the parchment in your hand is a map. Who drew it for you?" He asked, beginning to approach her. No sooner than he started to walk to her did Rayna use magic to set the parchment aflame. In the blink of an eye, it burned to nothing. Rumplestiltskin stopped walking, his eyes flickering with irritation.

"No one you need to know about," Rayna said with a look of clear defiance on her face.

Rumplestiltskin watched her in annoyance before he smirked and laughed. "You think I don't know who helped you? Considering your one and only friend is an old business associate of mine."

"Jefferson and Grace stay out of this," she responded threateningly. "This is between you and me."

"And what makes you think I'll do anything you say?"

"Because if you lay a finger on them," she hissed, stepping up to him. "I'll make sure you rue the day."

Rumplestiltskin laughed again. "This rose is turning out to be poison ivy!"

"I'm serious," Rayna said in a dangerous tone. "If you want a deal with me, you'll leave Jefferson and Grace alone."

Rumplestiltskin regarded her with a smirk, clearly not intimidated by her in the slightest. Even so, he raised his hands in compliance. "Very well, dearie. You have my word," he said, lowering his hands and beginning to circle her. "So does this mean you've reconsidered making a deal with me?"

Rayna didn't answer at first but nodded softly after a moment. "Yes."

"Wonderful!" The imp said with a giggle, stopping in front of her. "What are your terms?"

"I want to know what you want from me first," she answered. "What do I have that you want so badly?"

His answering smile sent shivers down Rayna's spine. "You have an incredible gift. The power to see into the hearts of others. Such a gift cannot be found in anyone else. That's what I want."

Rayna backed away. "That gift was given to me as a child by my mother. It's not something I'm just going to give away."

"I'm not asking you to," Rumplestiltskin said, stepping closer to her. "I'm saying it's what I want if you fail."

The Enchantress frowned and shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I'm giving you till four weeks from this day to change my heart. If you can't succeed, I get your gift."

"A wager?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you wanted a deal."

"A wager is a deal in its own way. I know you weren't going to willing give up your power so I'm making a game out of it."

Rayna considered him, her eyes glancing to his chest to read his heart. As soon as she did, a wall rose up around it and she couldn't. "What would be in it for me if I win?" she asked him.

He scoffed as if he knew she couldn't win. "If you win, you can anything you want from me. No limitations, no strings attached, absolutely anything."

She raised her eyebrow and thought for a long moment. It was a tempting offer but she knew it would be no simple feat trying to change a heart of stone. Especially since that stone heart belonged to Rumplestiltskin, the man who would do anything to make sure he got what he wanted from someone. "I'll only accept," she finally said. "if there are rules to this wager."

"Such as?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, not sounding all too pleased with idea of rules to his little game.

"No cheating," Rayna replied. "If you want me to play along, I don't want you lying or trying to trick me."

"You can see my heart, dearie. You'll know if I'm telling the truth or not."

"I don't trust you enough to believe you'll be honest with me."

Rumplestiltskin made a mockingly hurt face before breaking out into a wicked smirk. "Fair enough. I'll play fair. But I have a rule of my own."

"And what might that be?"

"For the next four weeks," he said, stepping face to face with her. "You are bound to me and me alone. But have no fear," he cooed, running a finger along her jaw. "I'm a kind and fair master." He said, giggling.

Rayna jerked her chin away from his touch. She was disgusted at the thought of being bound to him. It made her want to back out of the wager. But that still small voice came back into her head. _You can do this. You're strong and powerful. You can do this._ She felt confidence rise in her as she stared him boldly in the eye. "Deal."

Rumplestiltskin grinned and whipped a contract and a quill out of this air. "Let's both sign now, shall we?" He took the quill and signed on one of the two dotted lines at the bottom of the contract. After he was done, he held the quill out to Rayna. She paused a moment and let out a shaky breath as she took the quill and signed on the second dotted line.

Before she could even pull the quill away from the page, both were whipped from her hand by Rumplestiltskin. With a flick of his wrist, the quill disappeared and he read over the contract. Once he was done, he smirked and looked over at Rayna. "Everything is in order," he said and as quick as a flash, grabbed Rayna's wrist roughly to jerk her forward.

Rayna let out a shout of surprise as she was pulled forward, struggling uselessly against his grip. Before her eyes, Rumplestiltskin turned the contract into a plain gold ring and placed it on Rayna's right index finger. Once the ring was on her finger, she felt a searing surge of magic surround it and she shouted in pain. "What is that?!" She cried out.

"Sealing the deal," Rumplestiltskin responded with a dark smirk. Once it was done, he leaned in a breath away from her. "Now, you're mine," he whispered, letting her hand go and gesturing to his home. "After you, dearie."

Tears welled in Rayna's eye as she moved forward, holding her wrist and rubbing it. As she approached the house, a few tears had fallen down her cheeks and a sinking feeling now plagued her. "Oh, God," she whispered to herself. "What have I done?"


	10. Day Off

"Calm down, girl," Shira said as she prepared for the day. Her mind was racing with the thought of having dinner with Mr. Gold. She didn't know what had come over when she asked. It just came out. But, now that he had agreed, there was no going back. Now, it was a matter of getting herself to calm down and stop thinking of it as a date. "It's not a date, Shira," she told herself over and over. "It's not. A date." No matter how many times she said it though, her mind responded with _'Yeah, right. You just keep telling yourself that.'_

Getting ready was hard without Shira being able to focus, but she managed with just enough time just swing by the diner and grab some coffee to go before heading over to the pawnshop. Once there, she saw Mr. Gold walk out and lock the door the behind him. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Mr. Gold looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Ms. Roberts," he said, tucking the key away into his pocket. "Forgive me for not calling. I'm still getting used to having an employee."

Shira laughed a little. "No worries. Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Everything's just fine. I'm closing the shop for today. I've other things I need to attend to."

"Oh, I see," she said, fiddling with the sleeve around her drink. "Okay, well I'll just be going if you don't need me." With that, she smiled and turned to walk away.

"Just a moment, Ms. Roberts," Mr. Gold said, walking around to face her. "There's the little matter about that dinner you asked me to have with you."

Shira felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks. "Ah, yes," she muttered, half-hoping that he had forgotten. "Instead of going out, I could cook for you. I'm a pretty fair cook."

Mr. Gold regarded her a moment before smirking. "Don't really want to be seen out in public with me, eh?"

Her eyes widened, thinking she had offended him. "Oh, God! That's not what I meant at all! No, no, no!" She said, feeling foolish. "It's just that I live alone so I rarely get to cook for anyone. I swear I didn't mean it that way at all!"

The pawnbroker couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction. "Calm down, Ms. Roberts. I know you didn't," he said, smiling at her. "If you wish to cook for me, then I think it's a wonderful idea. If you want, we could have this dinner at my house. I have a big kitchen that you could use."

Shira relaxed a little and smiled back. "Okay. I'll bring some ingredients over. When is a good time for you for me to come over?"

"I'll be free tomorrow evening considering it's a Saturday."

"Okay, I'll be there around seven."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Very well. It's a date."

Shira's voice caught in her throat before she awkwardly smiled. "Yeah, so it is."

"Until then," he bowed his head slightly at her. "Good day, Ms. Roberts." Then, he turned and walked away.

Shira stood there staring at the empty space where Mr. Gold had been standing, pursing her lips. "He said it's a date," she said to herself. "You have a date. Tomorrow night. With your boss. Shira Roberts, you are a grade 'A' moron."

Hours passed and Shira had found herself sitting under a tree in the park with her sketchbook. She had to get her mind off of the anxiety she was feeling about Saturday night's event, so she sat there and sketched. The park was empty until school had gotten out, now there were children running around and playing while their parents sat on nearby benches to keep an eye out for them. The air was filled with the shouts and laughter of the children and it brightened Shira's spirits.

She never really was a child because of the death of her parents. Her earliest memory was being passed off to a family friend to be taken care of until she was older. She often spent her free time in her room to be alone. Waiting for her parents to come back and take her back. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she became aware that they were never coming home. And that's when her drinking started. Watching the children play in the park sparked a hint of jealousy in Shira. If only she had come out of her room and went to the park with her guardian, maybe she wouldn't be known as the town drunk.

The sound of feet walking up to her broke Shira's concentration and she looked up to see Paige Grace standing over her, looking at her drawing. "Hello, Paige," Shira greeted with a smile.

"Hi!" Paige smiled back, sitting down next to her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just sketching a bit," Shira answered.

"Can I see?" Paige asked. Shira nodded and handed her the drawing. Paige inspected it closely, glancing up and down to compare the drawing to the scenery. "You forgot to add the lighthouse in the distance," she commented, handing the drawing back to Shira.

"Everyone's a critic," Shira said with a smirk, taking the drawing back and adding the lighthouse. "Are you here alone?"

"No," Paige answered, watching her. "My mom's here with me."

"Are you sure she'd want you talking to me?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. You're a good person. There's no reason to treat you differently."

Shira finished the lighthouse and looked up, smiling at Paige. "If only the rest of Storybrooke saw me how you see me," she said, holding the edited drawing up. "Better?"

"Much," Paige said. "I wish I could draw."

"Pick up a pencil and a sketchbook. It's never too late to learn, kiddo."

"I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"No one is when they first start a new hobby," Shira told her, gently pulling the picture out of her sketchbook. "But you'll get better with practice. Here, you keep this one." She handed the drawing to Paige.

Paige's face lit up as she took it. "Thank you so much!"

Shira smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

Paige smiled back and stood. "I better go before my mom comes looking for me. Have a good day, Shira!"

"You too, Paige!" Shira said, waving as Paige walked away.

Shira watched her leave with a smile before turning to the next empty page in her sketchbook and looking for her next drawing project. She had settled on drawing the playground when a shadow covered her page. She looked up to see who or what it was and a shiver ran through her once she did. The man who had been watching her from outside the pawnshop was standing over, looking down at her. Once they made eye contact, he smiled at her. Shira didn't return the gesture.

"Can I help you?" she asked, closing her sketchbook.

The man shook his head. "I just figured I'd wander over and see why you were sitting alone."

"I prefer solitude," she replied quickly.

"Do you?" He asked, moving to sit down. "May I sit with you?"

"Actually," Shira said, scooting away from him and picking up her things. "I was just leaving. But feel free to sit here without me."

"Oh? Where are you headed? I could escort you there."

"Look, buddy," she said, turning to glare at him. "I don't know what you're playing at but you're invading my personal space and frankly, you're creeping me out. So could you cut it out?"

The man regarded her for a moment before smiling softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted a friend."

"Yeah, well, stalking someone isn't the best way to make friends," Shira said harshly, standing up.

"Wait," the man said, holding his hand up as if to stop her. "I just… Can I start over? It's just been while since… Since I really had a friend."

Shira stared down at him, a pang of guilt hitting her heart. The man seemed to genuinely want a friend and if there was anyone in Storybrooke who understood that feeling, it was her. With a soft sigh, she nodded. "Okay. Only if you promise to stop stalking me."

The man smiled. "I promise."

Shira smiled back, albeit a nervous smile, and sat back down. "What's your name?"

"Jefferson," he answered. "And yours?"

"Shira."

Jefferson frowned and scrutinized her. "You don't look much like a 'Shira' to me," he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't. You kinda look like… Hmm…" He thought as he stared. "Rayna. You look like a 'Rayna'." The moment he said the other name, Shira saw something spark in his eyes. It was as if he was waiting for something. A reaction, maybe?

Shira raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what to say. This Jefferson guy was really an interesting character. "Well… That's not my name," she said with a small shrug. "It's Shira."

Jefferson let out a short and soft scoff. Apparently, that wasn't the reaction he wanted from her. But he soon brushed it off and smiled. "Shira, then," he said. "By the way, you're pretty brave."

"For what?" Shira inquired.

"For working in Gold's pawnshop," he elaborated. "Most wouldn't want to work for the man, let alone step foot in that place."

Shira rolled her eyes. "Mr. Gold isn't a bad guy. He's been perfectly pleasant the entire time I've been there."

"Because, in general, he seems to like you," Jefferson added. "If he didn't, then you'd have cause to be afraid of him just like everyone else is."

"He isn't dangerous or scary like everyone says!" Shira growled, glaring at Jefferson. "He's not at all what he's been made out to be. People just need to pull the sticks out of their asses."

"You're pretty quick to defend him," he stated.

"Don't get any ideas," she said quickly. "I just don't like seeing people judge other for no damn reason."

There was a brief silence before Jefferson said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or insult your employer."

Shira looked away, shaking her head slightly. "It's whatever."

Jefferson watched her a moment longer before standing. "I suppose I'll leave you be. Before I go, can I ask if you're good with sewing or anything of that sort?"

She looked back up at him. "I'm fair, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I make hats for a living and there's one in particular that I…" He looked frustrated for a moment and Shira's expression became confused. "I can't get it just right," he finally blurted out before collecting himself. "I was maybe wondering if you could help."

Shira's face still held its confused expression as she shrugged. "I don't know the first thing about making hats, Jefferson."

"Oh, don't worry about that part," he said, waving his hand. "I'll make it. It's just some minor sewing."

She ran her hand through her honey-blonde hair, flustered. "Okay. I'll, um… I'll think about it."

Jefferson smiled brightly. "Good," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. "Here's my number. Give me a call if you decide you want to."

"Okay," she said, taking the card and putting it between the pages of her sketchbook. "I will. Have a good day."

"You too, Shira," he replied and turned, walking away.

Shira watched him with a quizzical look before getting up. "Now I know why the expression is 'Mad as a hatter,'" she said to herself, making her way back home.


End file.
